


she let me plead the fifth

by fourhorsemen



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied open relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: Wally's stressed, Artemis is busy and Dick, well, Dick helps him out... if you catch my drift.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	she let me plead the fifth

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I Like Him - Princess Nokia
> 
> No beta, we die like Rebirth Roy Harper

“Damn it! I don’t get it, why isn’t it compiling?” Wally swears, and slams his enter key a few times as if the screen would suddenly stop showing him the numerous red lines depicting his failure, if he slammed the key enough times.

Artemis was on the phone, watching over the stove as she did, and she shot him an annoyed look. Wally grimaces, lord help him if he interrupts her weekly catch-up session with M’gann and Zatanna. Next to him, Dick takes a slurp of his cereal, the picture of morning contentment, then gives him a curious look. 

“I don’t even know why I have to take this course. None of the softwares they use at the labs require me to code and I’m majoring in Physics, not CompSci, god damn it,” Wally groans.

He tugs at his hair and his hands come away with a few ginger strands. He makes a face and shakes them off his fingers onto his ratty sweatpants. He’s been hacking away at this code all night, while Artemis slept soundly in their bedroom. Dick had popped by around dawn after his Bludhaven patrol, and immediately inserted himself at the kitchen table where Wally was working and proceeded to start inhaling his own weight in cereal. 

“Need some help?” Dick asks, with one eyebrow raised in a perfect arch. 

Dick looks entirely too fresh for someone who hasn’t slept a wink, his hair is coiffed perfectly while Wally’s sticks out every which way in greasy cowlicks. Even his shirt, powder blue, is carefully ironed and wrinkle free. Wally feels like a slob, with his dark circles, his rumpled shirt and his stained sweats. He hasn’t taken a shower, he probably reeks and he hates Dick a little, for always being so perfect, for always being so unbearably gorgeous. Wally’s eyes glance guiltily to Artemis at the stray thought, but she’s still chattering away, grin on her face, hair up in a messy bun and clad in soft pajamas as she stirs.

“Please,” Wally sighs. Dick gives him a sympathetic look, then pushes his bowl away. 

He gets up, walks leisurely over and comes to stand behind Wally’s chair. Wally can feel the shape of him as he hovers, can feel Dick’s chin brush the top of his head and he shivers a little. He feels heat prickle across his skin and a tingle in his navel that he’s quick to suppress, clenching his thighs and clearing his throat loudly to distract himself from it. He keeps his eyes trained on the screen, lines of code and semicolons blurring together in his tired vision, as Dick’s palm wraps around his shoulder, hot through his threadbare shirt, the other coming to rest on top the mouse attached to Wally’s laptop. 

“Hmm, this might take a while…” Dick mutters.

His jaw moves as he speaks, and Wally can feel Dick’s chin press into the top of his head, he can feel the bob of his throat as it brushes the crown of his head. He feels coiled, tense with stress and frustration, and Dick’s proximity is doing him no favors. Again, his eyes glance towards Artemis, who’s laughing now, sunlight from the kitchen window gorgeous on her tanned skin, and he feels a surge of arousal, tells himself its from the way the curve of her lips look when she laughs, and not from the way he can feel Dick knead his tensed shoulder. 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Wally mutters in annoyance and Dick tuts. 

“No need to be rude, just trying to help,” Dick admonishes and Wally purses his lips and makes an apologetic noise.

“Sorry. I’ve been up 36 hours, feeling the stress,” Wally replies.

He tacks on a nervous chuckle when Dick makes a sympathetic noise and crowds even closer, rests his chin fully on Wally’s head and lets his palm drift down to his bicep while the other clicks around using his mouse. Wally stiffens, bites his lips and wills himself to follow the pointer on screen as Dick highlights bits of code then cuts, pastes, rearranges it in a different order that Wally hadn’t even thought of. Wally’s heartbeat is loud now, he can feel his pulse in his ears, in his flushed cheeks, between his thighs where his cock is starting to swell.

“Let me help,” Dick whispers into his ear, his chin leaving its perch on Wally’s head so Dick can breathe the words directly into his ear. 

Wally can’t suppress his ensuing shudder, can’t suppress the way his cock stands to full attention as Dick’s hand trails from shoulder down his arm, to his hand, where fingers curl with his briefly before the hand is put boldly on to his waist, pinky finger slipping beneath his waistband. Wally bites back a moan and tries to focus on the click of the mouse as Dick slips the rest of his hand into his sweats, velvet-soft fingers ringing around his cock as a thumb swipes a bead of precome away. 

“Shit, Dick, not here,” Wally hisses, his eyes go wildly to Artemis, to see if she’s taken note, but she’s still on the phone, her back facing the both of them. 

Artemis chatters away on the phone, entirely unaware.

The realisation that she has no idea what’s happening sends a flash of heat down Wally’s spine and he groans in the back of his throat, slouches down and lets his legs splay wide open as Dick palms his length. Dick’s breath is coming rough now, he hears the man’s breathy, barely-there gasps and it makes him feel even hotter. The mouse is still clicking, his work is still being rearranged and he’s too punch-drunk with pleasure to admire how good Dick is at multitasking, and how quickly his mind works. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Wally says huskily when Dick twists on the upstroke and presses a sloppy kiss to his ear. 

Dick gives a high pitched, desperate moan that makes Wally turn. He glances behind to see Dick grinding his neglected hard-on against the back of Wally’s chair and the lust the sight inspires is like a punch to the solar plexus. Wally puts a fist in his mouth and bites down, eyes flying wide as he moans, he flicks his eyes up and meets Dick’s, looks at the pink flush over the bridge of his nose, over his cheekbones and wishes the chair wasn’t separating them right now. He wants to stand up, spread Dick out on this table, lick his way down his body and wrap his lips around his cock… but he can’t.

He can’t, because Artemis is _right_ there. 

He muffles another moan into his fist at the thought, closes his eyes and thrusts wildly into Dick’s grip. Dick’s getting brazen now, Wally wraps a hand around the edge of the table in a white-knuckled grip when Dick peels his sweats down over his thighs, moans high and pretty at the sight of Wally’s swollen cock. Wally wonders what Dick’s thinking, wonders what he’s so desperately imagining. 

Maybe he wants to put his mouth on it, suck on it as his long eyelashes flutter with pleasure, blue eyes staring up at him lustily. Maybe he wants it inside him, wants Wally to spread him open on the kitchen table and put his cock in him. Wally lets himself imagine it, how he’d push himself between the V of Dick’s legs, how he’d hook those long legs over his shoulders, bend him in half till he could kiss the curve of an ankle as he gripped those wide hips and pistoned in.

The fantasy makes him throw his head back and lips meet his own in a messy, uncoordinated kiss as Dick jerks him to completion, his long, beautiful fingers wrapped tight around him. He comes into Dick’s fist and feels the tension leak out of him in a sigh, feels his entire body relax as a pleasant haze descends over him. He blinks his eyes open, sees Dick’s wide open ones pinch closed as he comes, fully clothed, one hand still on Wally’s softening cock while the other now rests motionless on the mouse. 

The gasp that Dick bites back is so hot it makes Wally’s spent cock twitch anew but then a shrill laugh breaks through the fog and he jerks up, snaps his eyes to Artemis in a sheer panic. He settles down when he realises she’s still on the phone, sighs in relief, curses himself for losing himself and closing his eyes. One look, one look at the way Wally’s head was thrown back, the way one of Dick’s hands disappeared beneath the table and they’d have been found out. Dick tucks Wally back into his sweats and his hand, dirty with Wally’s come disappears from Wally’s vision. 

There’s the click of a mouse and Wally realises with incredulity that Dick is still working on the code. He spins around to give Dick a look, torso contorted sideways to look up at the man but it's like nothing happened, with how nonchalant Dick’s expression is. If it weren’t for the pink flush still high on Dick’s cheeks, if it weren’t for the indent of his own teeth on his bottom lip, Wally would have thought he’d imagined it all. 

“Run it now?” Dick says, after a few more clicks, looks at him with innocent blue eyes, like he didn’t just jerk Wally off right in front of his girlfriend.

Wally shakes his head a little, blinks himself out of it and presses the enter key. The program runs seamlessly, error-free and Wally gapes at the screen. He makes a disbelieving, ecstatic noise and hears Dick chuckle in response.

“You’re a genius,” Wally says in an awed whisper and Dick laughs outright.

“You were on the right track, just had to rearrange some things,” Dick replies gently. 

Wally shoots him a smile. He ignores the damp patch he sees on Dick’s jeans when he walks back around to his chair. He ignores the way it makes his neck heat and his blood pulse, heartbeat thumping away in his ears. Artemis spins around right as Dick slides back into his chair, and Wally hopes the deep red flush on his own cheeks isn’t so prominent anymore. 

“You’re still not done? You’re really going to eat our entire kitchen out of cereal, aren’t you?” Artemis teases and Dick laughs, the sight of his grin, white teeth, pink lips makes Wally’s heart warm. 

“I’ll take mercy,” Dick says and then excuses himself, gets up in a way that his back is to Artemis and only Wally can see his uncomfortable predicament.

He meets blue eyes that look a little shy, but still a little heated, half-lidded and sultry. The point of a canine bites into a full bottom lip, and Wally swallows thickly, pushes down the surge of arousal at Dick’s expression, a come-hither look he’s hard-pressed to ignore. He wonders if Dick’s beckoning him for Round 2, almost gives into his base urges and rushes off after the man but then remembers himself when Artemis comes to sit beside him, and gives him a little peck at the corner of his lips.

“Dick help you out?” Artemis asks and Wally flushes with mortification at the unintentional innuendo.

“Y-Yeah! He’s a lifesaver,” Wally stutters back, brushes the back of his neck and ducks his head to avoid her gaze.

It’s why he misses the sly, knowing glint she has in her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a pussy, I should have written ot3 DickWallyArtemis as the lord intended 
> 
> I just can't write f/m sex to save my life. I'm so sorry, I'm a disappointment


End file.
